


Brezze di prim’estate

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mystrade - Freeform, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beffardo è questo vento di fine maggio. Malvagia la brezza leggera di prim’estate che ti stuzzica la base del collo, ti fa arrossire le guance e arruffare i capelli. E quant’è orrendo questo delizioso profumo di fiori, piuttosto che l’aroma intenso e penetrante di terra bagnata. Viscida e infame è la natura dai contorni stupendi nella quale ti sei volontariamente immerso. Un giardino che è assurdamente distante dal tuo modo di vivere e concepire l’esistenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brezze di prim’estate

  
_A Sofia, per il suo compleanno._

   
  
  
  
  
Beffardo è questo vento di fine maggio. Malvagia la brezza leggera di prim’estate che ti stuzzica la base del collo, ti fa arrossire le guance e arruffare i capelli. E quant’è orrendo questo delizioso profumo di fiori, piuttosto che l’aroma intenso e penetrante di terra bagnata. Viscida e infame è la natura dai contorni stupendi nella quale ti sei volontariamente immerso. Un giardino che è assurdamente distante dal tuo modo di vivere e concepire l’esistenza. Quando mai hai perso tempo prezioso a passeggiare? Non una volta. Ed è per questa stessa ragione che in un mezzogiorno soleggiato come tanti altri ne hai vissuti, ti ritrovi a chiedere a te stesso se non sei del tutto impazzito. Devi ammettere che stai facendo un’immane fatica a inquadrare te stesso come il Mr Holmes di cui sempre concedi l’immagine a fronte. Eppure sei tu, che cammini lungo il vialone di Hide Park. Sono davvero tue, le suole delle scarpe che stridono sui sassolini. E non può essere di nessun altro, il sorriso che ora s’allarga sul tuo volto dai perenni tratti seriosi.  
  
È assurdo che tu stia mostrando gioia a qualcuno. E non tanto perché raramente sei felice, piuttosto c’entra con il non voler mai far scoprire tanta vulnerabilità. Sarebbe inconcepibile, per Mycroft Holmes, che la gelida maschera di composto rigore inglese che ti porti addosso vada in mille pezzi per un nonnulla.  
  
Però accade e, incredibile, tu nemmeno te ne curi.  
  
Al contrario, passeggi. Immerso in una natura rigogliosa. Tieni l’ombrello stretto con presa salda in una mano e le maniche di camicia sono arrotolate sino ai gomiti. Neanche indossi giacca e panciotto. Chissà dove li hai lasciati, rifletti (in un frangente) prima di accantonare il pensiero. Non dovresti, ti dici. Sarebbe meglio tornare indietro e cercare di mantenere quel pizzico di contegno che forse ancora t’è rimasto. Ma non lo fai. Semplicemente vai avanti, perché c’è lui a qualche passo da te. Lui che seguiresti fin in capo al mondo, che ti fa perdere la ragione e che di tanto in tanto osservi e spii, fissi con eccessiva insistenza e soltanto per aiutare il tuo enorme raziocinio a realizzare che è tutto vero. Che è Lestrade a starti accanto. Proprio il medesimo Detective Ispettore al servizio di Scotland Yard che… Cielo, è così dannatamente bello! Con quel velo di barba di poco percettibile e il sorriso sghembo, furbo ma dolce. E gli occhi scuri, intensi, carichi di erotico magnetismo. Iridi con le quali, meravigliosamente, ti sorride.  
  
Gregory che non si auto impone nulla, se non di lasciarsi andare e vivere come tu non sei mai stato capace di fare. Lui che è una contraddizione che respira e palpita. Un controsenso di caleidoscopiche emozioni che adori e veneri, tanto che al sol figurartelo nella mente, ti manca il fiato e lo stomaco ti si torce in una stretta dolorosa. Lui che ora ride di gusto mentre getta all’indietro la testa, lasciandosi andare a un divertimento puro e sincero. Lui. Quell’uomo che fa il poliziotto di mestiere e che già da troppo tempo stai indegnamente considerando come tuo.  
  
Non lo è affatto.  
  
Non ancora. Lo sarebbe se solo trovassi il coraggio di dirgli che lo ami e l’adori. Dovresti davvero farlo. Sì, insomma, sarebbe il caso che tu aprissi il tuo cuore. Quanto pretendi di poter andare avanti a venerarlo in silenzio sperando che non se ne accorga? Nah, Lestrade è intelligente. Lui lo ha capito. Però tace, forse per pudore. Magari perché non ti ama come tu lo ami, e quindi fa finta di nulla. O più probabilmente crede che sia impossibile per voi amarvi davvero. In fondo siete troppo diversi, tanto lontane sono le vostre esistenze.  
  
Ma amare è rischiare, Mycroft. Vivere è mettersi in gioco e tu non lo hai mai fatto realmente. Fino ad ora.  
  
Glielo devi dire o impazzirai di dolore. E questo è il mattino perfetto. Lo sai. Lo senti. A dirtelo sono le ossa che vibrano, il cuore che martella forsennatamente al centro del petto. Te lo urla quel medesimo macigno che da troppo tempo ti pesa sull’anima e che preme per sbriciolarsi in una miriade di liberatorio niente.  
  
Oggi è l’ideale. In un mezzogiorno di prima estate, alla fine d’un maggio insolitamente caldo. Non sai di preciso da dove nasca tanta intraprendenza, ma succede e nell’istante in cui te ne rendi conto, già l’attimo è fuggito e tu sei perduto.  
«Gregory» sussurri, ma la tua voce è troppo bassa e questa brezza di prima estate è troppo intensa. La tua accorata richiesta, quindi, quel suo nome pronunciato con la violenza che solo i vergini possiedono, si perde in un fiato lieve.  
  
Riprova.  
  
«Gregory!» Ora t’ha sentito. E infatti si ferma. Si volta. Ti guarda, sorpreso. Lo fa a bocca aperta. Un’occhiata e ti rendi conto che è sconvolto. Lo sai il perché, c’entra con il fatto che lo hai afferrato per un braccio. E che lo stringi con trovato vigore, mentre lasci cadere l’ombrello a terra. «Gregory» ripeti, annuendo, come a darti un coraggio che pare sempre venir meno. Al pari della tua lucidità, che reputi ormai perduta. «Io… provo dei sentimenti per te. Emozioni forti. Tanto, troppo forti.»  
  
Non lo sai. E come puoi saperlo? Ma mentre gli parli, un fiato di vento s’è fatto più forte. I capelli ti si sono spettinati e la maschera s’è irrimediabilmente crepata. Nessuno dovrebbe vederti in questo stato. Prima d’ora ad anima viva avresti mai concesso di notare che le tue guance sono tutto un fuoco, che ardono di vergogna e imbarazzo. Non hai più controllo. La mente è sconvolta, agitata, preda di una paura che ti scorre sotto pelle. La tua carne vibra e si rizza come se per la prima volta avesse saggiato la vita.  
  
Che tu non sia Mycroft Holmes, ma una sua patetica e squallida copia?  
  
Non ne hai idea, e a dire il vero neanche hai intenzione di curartene. Perché Gregory non sta fuggendo. Al contrario resta e ora, timidamente, ti sorride. Quel che ne viene dopo è un bacio. Ha il sapore della sabbia che si sgretola, della mente che si svuota e dell’estate che avanza.  
   
   


**Fine**


End file.
